


Soft Cuddles and Peaceful Sleeping

by HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hinata!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu/pseuds/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short, but I'm just glad I finished it before the day officially ended! I didn't originally plan to write kamukomahina for Hinata's birthday, but hey, the tag is sorta empty, so why not?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft Cuddles and Peaceful Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I'm just glad I finished it before the day officially ended! I didn't originally plan to write kamukomahina for Hinata's birthday, but hey, the tag is sorta empty, so why not?

Komaeda was sleeping, laid out on Hinata and Izuru's laps, head in Hinata's lap.

Hinata ran his hand through the sleeping boy's hair and looked over at Izuru, whose eyes stared blankly at the screen in boredom. "Not liking the movie very much?"

He shook his head, "I already figured out the ending. See them?" He motioned towards the person on the screen, "They're the one behind everything, probably die in the end, as well."

Hinata laughed, "I'm not gonna doubt you on that." He leaned over and kissed the boy on the temple.

Izuru looked down at the white haired boy as he shifted in his sleep and buried his head into Hinata's lap with a sleeping, pleasant sigh. "Izuru." He turned his head in response to his name in time to see Hinata nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck. 

They both stared at the TV, not paying attention to the movie, just leaning against each other with the weight of their boyfriend on their laps.

Eventually, Izuru shook the short haired boy next to him, "Hajime."

"I'm awake," Hinata inched up into a sitting position and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna have a cramp in my neck when I wake up." He kissed Izuru on the cheek, "But it's worth it."

"My thighs will have cramps if I don't get Nagito off me." Izuru lifted Komaeda's legs up enough to move out from under them and stood up, leaving Hinata the only one with Komaeda still laying on him.

Following Izuru's lead, Hinata shifted until Komaeda was no longer on top of him and stood up. "I'm more tired now then I was on the couch."

"We still need to get Nagito up." Izuru looked from Komaeda to Hinata. "Unless you want to carry him back yourself."

"Izuru, if you don't help me I'll make you sleep on the couch, the bed is only ment for two people to begin with." At that, Izuru sighed and bent over to scoop up the lower half of Komaeda, and they both stood up straight holding the boy and careful made their way to the bedroom.

They laid Komaeda down on the bed, making sure the covers were down before doing so.

Immediately Hinata collapsed on the bed next to his unconscious boyfriend, while his other boyfriend cracked a small smile. "You're just going to lay down?" He nodded into the pillow. "Fair enough. I'm just going to change."

Hinata heard the bathroom door close, and it wasn't long before he heard it open again and he felt Izuru crawl across him to lay in the middle.

The dipping in the mattress made Komaeda turn over and open his eyes slightly. "..Oh, Izuru." He spoke sleepily, and Izuru rolled over to kiss his forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Nagito." Komaeda hummed softly and nudged his head into Izuru's side before going still again.

Hinata leaned his head against Izuru's back until Izuru rolled back over as to not disturb Komaeda, but allow Hinata to rest on the side of his chest.

With both of them huddled into Izuru, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you both."

All that followed was the sound of the three sleeping, and the occasional gentle sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hinata (and to some extent Izuru)!


End file.
